Unfamiliar Memory
by mystic-water
Summary: Based on Vivid Innocence series - The Bladebreakers go to England for the London Tournament, and stay with old friends. But Kai struggles with old feelings, as he meets up with Tyea. Bit-beasts are being stolen - but by who? And what secret is Kai hiding?
1. Confrontation

This is a fanfic by Critical-Cat.  
  
mystic-water, doesnt own this plot, only her OC's (kristy, madison, leah, and silver) everything else is all up to Critical!! ^_^ enjoy!!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter I: Confrontation  
  
~~~  
  
The skies of England were heavily gray, and a strong gust of wind blew through the air. Raindrops began plummeting down upon the concrete road, on which a B.B.A. bus drove along. Tyson wearily stared out the window, at the seemingly endless meadow.  
  
The sixteen-year-old boy sighed. "Talk about cow country," he stated, as his eyes fell upon a forest in the distance.  
  
"Tyson, we're only about a mile away from town," Kenny said. He glanced at his friend and chuckled, then went back to typing in his laptop.  
  
"Where are we going again, Kenny?" Leah asked, as she released herself from Max's embrace.  
  
The young computer expert closed his laptop before responding, "Some friends of ours offered to let us stay with them, since we're here for the London tournament."  
  
Knowing whom Kenny was referring to, Max smiled. "It'll be nice to see Eli and Tyea again."  
  
Tyson and Ray nodded in agreement. Curious, Leah, Madison and Silver began questioning the boys about Eli and Tyea; they fell into a recap of some rather humorous memories. The girls laughed, as Tyson relayed one of his wildest experiences.  
  
Kai and Kristy quietly sat at the back of the bus. Kristy flipped through her magazine, while listening to Tyson's story. She couldn't help but smile as Ray explained how Tyson almost got lost in the woods during a camping trip. Kai had been listening, as well. His mind, however, began to wander at the mention of Tyea. He would have to see her again, after four long years. He sighed.  
  
Kristy glanced at her boyfriend. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kai hesitated, and then answered, "It's nothing."  
  
The young lady blinked questioningly. She then dismissed the thought as the bus came to an abrupt halt. Madison glanced out the window and gasped.  
  
Before them were two iron gates of baroque designs. Yet, beyond the ornate entrance laid a more amazing view of a fairly large mansion. The brick structure stood almost ominously against the gloomy sky, but at the same time, it had an air of splendour to it.  
  
"Wow, this might actually be better than staying at a hotel," Madison stated.  
  
~~~~~  
  
By now the rain had developed into a violent storm. The sound of thunder pierced through the air, and lighting flashed brightly in the dark sky. Suddenly the gates to the mansion slowly opened, and the bus entered the driveway. Once the vehicle stopped in front of the house, the Bladebreakers spotted two figures walking towards the bus. Tyson and Ray went outside and met up with the duo.  
  
"Hey, Eli!" Tyson greeted. "Long time no see!"  
  
A boy, about the same age as Tyson, smiled. "Hi, Tyson, Ray. You guys had better get in before this storm gets any worse. Alfred and I will take care of your luggage," Eli said, as he gestured towards the elderly man beside him.  
  
Tyson and Ray complied, and motioned for everyone to go into the mansion. As soon as they all stepped into the entrance hall, they gazed at the interior in awe. Despite the simplicity of the mansion's features, it was most definitely charming, and it had a somewhat homey and peaceful atmosphere.  
  
"This is a really nice house," commented Kristy.  
  
"Yeah," the girls chorused.  
  
"So, you're finally here, I see."  
  
Everyone turned to see a girl, with short dark blue hair and cobalt eyes.  
  
"Oh, you must be Tyea, right?" asked Kristy.  
  
The girl lightly chuckled. "I'm afraid not. My name is Ami. I'm a good friend of Tyea's. It's nice you meet you."  
  
~~  
  
Once Eli, Ray and Kai finished bringing in the last of the luggage, they joined the others in the parlor. Introductions were exchanged, and Alfred served sandwiches and iced tea. As expected, Tyson instantly attacked the food.  
  
Eli laughed. "You surely haven't changed, Tyson."  
  
"You think so?" joked Max. "'Cause I could have sworn he put on a pound or two in the last four years."  
  
"Heh, more like two hundred," snickered Leah.  
  
Everyone laughed, and Tyson simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, Eli," Kenny said a minute later. "Where is Tyea, anyway?"  
  
"She went out to do some training. She should be back soon."  
  
"She doesn't exactly know about you guys coming," Ami added.  
  
Ray glanced up. "Why not?"  
  
Eli shrugged and replied, "I figured we'd surprise her."  
  
At that note, the slam of the front door echoed throughout the house. Everyone turned to the archway of the parlor waiting for Tyea to enter, while Kai stood against the wall rather anxiously. At length, a teenage girl stepped through the archway. Soaking wet from head to toe, she angrily squeezed the water from her sea green hair, apparently not noticing the company in the room.  
  
"I hate this weather," she muttered.  
  
"Hey Tyea!" Tyson beamed. He quickly ran up to her and embraced her.  
  
Tyea's head shot up, as Tyson hugged her. "T-Tyson?"  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny soon followed suit. Overwhelmed and astounded, Tyea remained speechless. When the guys finally stepped back and Tyea was able to find her voice, she first glanced at them and then smiled.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
She glanced Eli and Ami, who only smiled in return. She glared playfully at them, as she shook her head disapprovingly. The girls then approached the group, along with Kai. The instant Kai and Tyea caught sight of each other, their eyes locked. They looked at one another, until Tyea hastily tore her gaze away from him.  
  
"Tyea," Ray began. "This is Leah, Madison, Silver, and Kristy."  
  
She pleasantly greeted each of them. As she acknowledged Kristy, though, she noticed that her hand was interlaced with Kai's. Almost instantly, Tyea understood; she felt her chest get tight and she forced a smile.  
  
"Listen, I'd better go and dry up. Excuse me," she said, as she turned and left.  
  
Moments later, Eli turned to the group and declared, "How about we get your luggage into your rooms and give you guys a quick tour of the house?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Tyson agreed, as he headed out of the parlor.  
  
Everyone trailed close behind; everyone except Kai. He had failed to miss the look of disappointment that passed over Tyea's face. 'Tyea', he thought, as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kai?" Kristy called, breaking his thoughts. "Are you coming?"  
  
The young blader sighed and reluctantly followed Kristy out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I did NOT write this!! This is a fanfic by Critical-Cat!! isnt it good? leave her some reviews, ebkoz she doesnt have a ff.net acount so im posting it for her. adn she sends me 2 chaps weekly ^_^ i hope u like chap 1. i noe i did, i was shocked and very intrigued wen i found out she wrote a fanfic on my fanfic series *blushes*  
  
R+R 


	2. Stupid Cupid

mystic: nuuuu!!! i didnt write this!!! this fanfic isnt mine. Critical Cat!! i love it ^_^ R+R for her, kay? Sankyuu... OWTF....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter II: Stupid Cupid  
  
~~~~  
  
After dinner later that night, the group gathered in the living room and chatted. Tyea's older brother, Rudy, had joined them. The rain had eased, and the clouds were slowly disappearing. Stars dotted the dark blanket of night, and a crescent moon peeked from behind the drifting haze.  
  
"Man, can Alfred cook!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You're telling me. His meal can easily compare to that of a five-star restaurant's," said Kenny. A minute later, he turned to Rudy. "So, Rudy, Tyea tells me you're head of a beyblade manufacturing company?"  
  
Rudy smiled. "Have you ever heard of the company Z-Blade?"  
  
"Are you kidding? They're only one of the top beyblade companies around!"  
  
"It was originally my father's company. I'm not exactly head of it. Not yet, at least. When I'm old enough I'll be able to take my position as president of the company, but right now it's in the hands of a well-trusted friend of my father's."  
  
Tyea's gaze dropped to the floor at the mention of her deceased father. She and Rudy have been orphans for as long as she could remember. Their parents had died in a car accident, and they were left in the care of Alfred, of whom they held great love and respect for.  
  
"Are you guys ready for the London tournament?" Rudy asked.  
  
"I hope so. I still have to make some modifications to the beyblades, though."  
  
"You know, Kenny, my company has a research center where we conduct experiments and run simulations to test new models. Maybe you'd like to see it sometime. I'm sure you can get excellent upgrading done there."  
  
Kenny beamed. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose or anything."  
  
Rudy only smiled and nodded.  
  
"Looks like you just made Kenny's day, Rudy." Max laughed.  
  
As the group continued their chitchat, Tyea quietly left and went out to the balcony. Kai noticed her leave and stood up to follow her, until Kristy stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going, Kai?"  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, and then left the room.  
  
Kristy faltered, and frowned at Kai's strange behavior. 'He sure has been acting weird lately. I wonder what's up?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside, the scent of wet foliage wafted in the air. A calm breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, as Tyea took in a deep breath of the fresh air. She smiled admiringly at the night sky. Upon hearing footsteps, she turned only to meet eyes with Kai. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of him.  
  
"We need to talk," he said coolly.  
  
For a moment, Tyea looked thoughtful before she answered. "There's nothing to talk about, Kai. What's past is past; let's just leave it at that." With that, she turned away from him, and averted her gaze to the scenic landscape below.  
  
An awkward silence enveloped the two. Both recalled back to the times when conversations came with ease, and there was a light-hearted feeling in the atmosphere. But, those times had been lost. Before long, Kai broke the stillness, and spoke.  
  
"You don't actually believe that, do you?" he asked; his voice was grave.  
  
With her back still turned to him, she simply replied, "Nowadays, it's one of the very few things I can believe."  
  
Kai was taken aback by her response. He felt a lump in his throat, and decided against persisting the conversation.  
  
Before leaving, he turned to her one last time and said, "We'll talk when you're ready, then."  
  
Tyea narrowed her eyes, as she heard the balcony door close. As much as she resisted, she couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter how long they had been apart, Kai was still able to read her like a book. She knew couldn't lie to him; he would be able to see right through her little charade, just as she would his. 'It's amazing we still have that connection with each other, especially after what happened,' she thought.  
  
Tyea sighed exasperatingly. "Love is so overrated," she muttered, as she shook her head disgustedly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shortly afterward, everyone had decided that it was time to retire for the night, knowing that they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow. While Kristy was cleaning up and brushing her teeth, Kai was already in bed. He had his arms behind his head and his bare chest slowly rose and fell. His mahogany eyes were fixed intently on the ceiling, as he thought about his conflict with Tyea.  
  
Upon entering the room and seeing Kai, Kristy crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head to the side in a curious manner. She smiled cutely.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, rather irritably.  
  
She giggled. "Just thinking about how hot you look lying down on the bed like that," she answered, as she neared the bed.  
  
Kai sat up and pulled Kristy into his arms. The teenage girl gave a small squeal as she fell onto his lap. The blader gently wrapped his arms around her slender body, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
In reply, Kai tightened his embrace, and tenderly ran his hand down her bare arm. Kristy then lifted her head to look at him. Kai gazed down at her, and lowered his head to catch her lips in a short but passionate kiss.  
  
After sharing another kiss, Kristy pulled back and looked at him. "So, what was up with you today? You seemed a lot more quieter than usual."  
  
"It's nothing, really," Kai replied, turning away.  
  
Kristy gazed at him for a moment before smiling understandingly. "Okay, but know that I'm here for you. You know you can always talk to me, Kai."  
  
"I know."  
  
With that, the couple shared one last fervent kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~  
  
SQUEA!! i always love Kai/Kristy moments!!! ^_^ remember i didnt write this!!! 


	3. Beyblade Conspiracy and the DemiBeast

**Chapter III: Beyblade Conspiracy and the Demi-Beast**

* * *

The sun was just barely over the horizon, and the morning sky was splashed with a soft shade of pink, purple and orange. Kai yawned as he slowly made his way downstairs, following the scent of the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. He entered the dining room, and found that two of his fellow teammates, along with Rudy, were already seated at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Kai," Tyson greeted, as he munched on some toast.  
  
Kai responded with a nod, and took a seat next to Max. As he did so, Rudy glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, and frowned.  
  
"Something wrong, Rudy?" Max asked.  
  
Rudy rescanned the article and replied, "A bit-beast was stolen during a beyblade tournament in Australia. It says here that investigators have yet to find out who the culprit is. Apparently, whoever stole the bit- beast left no evidence whatsoever."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Tyson. "What kind of bit-beast was stolen?"  
  
"Hmm, some bit-beast called Thundra. It was stolen from Davis Cloud."  
  
Max's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you serious?! Davis Cloud is one heck of a blader! How could his bit-beast just get stolen like that?"  
  
"Maybe that's the reason why his bit-beast was stolen," Kai suggested.  
  
Rudy sighed. "Well, whatever the reason, B.B.A. investigators have no lead to go by. That's not a good thing."  
  
"You're telling me," Tyson said. "Who knows? This guy might strike again."  
  
Minutes later, Rudy left to go to work and everyone else was seated at the table eating breakfast, and discussing the day's events. Kristy and the other girls wanted to go shopping and sightseeing, since they had never actually been around London before. On the other hand, the Bladebreakers thought it was a good idea if they got some training in before the tournament. After much debate and opposition, both groups eventually came to an agreement and decided that Ami would take the girls shopping, while Eli would bring Kenny and the others to a training arena.  
  
"So, it's settled then." Eli declared. "We'll all meet at the town square for lunch."  
  
"Are you guys sure you don't want to come with us?" Silver asked.  
  
Tyson groaned. "Are you kidding? After what happened the last time I went shopping with you?! I don't need to exercise for a whole 'nother lifetime!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ami turned to Tyea and asked, "I take it you won't be joining us?"  
  
Tyea gave a meek smile. "Sorry, Ami, but I've gotta-"  
  
"I know, I know, train." Ami sighed. "So, how's that going anyway?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but it's not easy. And with all the energy I'm using, I'm pretty much drained by the end of the day."  
  
"Which is why you should take a break!"  
  
Just as Tyea was about to respond, Leah called out, "Hey, you two, c'mon! We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes!"  
  
Tyea sighed. "Maybe next time, Ami."  
  
Although she opposed the idea, the young girl's best friend simply nodded in understanding. "Just take it easy, okay?"  
  
Tyea chuckled. "Okay; I promise."  
  
Each group finally went their separate ways. While Ami and the girls headed for town, Eli, Tyea and the rest of the Bladebreakers traveled along the roads of the outskirts of London. As Eli drove, Kenny sat beside him in the passenger's seat, talking about the Bladebreakers' previous tournament in Russia. Tyson, who had joined the conversation, bragged about his victory against Russia's best blader. In the back of the truck sat Kai, who overheard the conversation. He rolled his eyes critically at Tyson's exaggeration of his so-called victorious battle.  
  
Kai's gaze suddenly fell upon Tyea, who sat quietly beside him examining her beyblade. Tyea's white and lavender beyblade had obviously been upgraded from the last time he saw it. He had never actually battled Tyea, but he saw her in a beyblade match, and she displayed a series of amazing blading skills. He also remembered her bit-beast, Zephyr. Zephyr was like no other bit-beast Kai had ever seen before, being that she was half human; a demi-beast, Tyea had called it.  
  
At length, the truck finally came to a stop before a gated facility. The building, which covered quite a few acres of land, appeared to be some sort of research center. A fence surrounded the vicinity, as people in uniforms walked in and out of the building, walkie-talkies and clipboards in hand. Once Eli, Tyea and the Bladebreakers were permitted inside, they all headed into the building.  
  
"What is this place, Eli?" Kenny asked, awed by the splendor of the research center.  
  
"Remember how Tyea and I are part of the Bureau of Beyblade Investigations? Well, this is a branch of our research department, one of the biggest facilities we've got worldwide."  
  
Kenny exclaimed, "Amazing!"  
  
"I gotta admit, this place is pretty impressive," Tyson commented.  
  
"Heh, pretty impressive?"  
  
Just then, a teenage boy approached the group. He had long brown hair, which was tied into a braid, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Wait till you see the beyblade obstacle course we've got here," the boy stated.  
  
"You guys, this is Ryo," introduced Eli. "Ryo these are the-"  
  
"No need for intros, Eli. It's not like I don't know the all-famous Bladebreakers."  
  
"Ryo is one of the B.B.I.'s best agents," Tyea explained.  
  
Ryo smirked. "Second only to Tyea, though."  
  
Although Tyea smiled at his comment, she glared playfully at the youth.  
  
"So, what brings you guys here anyway?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Eli said we could get some training done here," Max answered.  
  
"Darn right you can! We've got some of the best equipment and training modules that can get you guys into tip-top shape for the tournament...uh, not that you need it or anything." He paused, and then turned to Eli and Tyea. "By the way, did you hear about what happened in Australia? About the stolen bit-beast?"  
  
Tyea nodded. "How's the investigation going?"  
  
"Nothing yet." Ryo shrugged. "What I can't understand is how that slimy thief was able to get away without leaving the slightest bit of evidence."  
  
"He must have had some inside connections," Eli suggested.  
  
"All the workers at the stadium were interrogated, and no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary." Ryo sighed. "Well, anyway, I'd better get going. Dean's thinking about having me fly over to Australia tonight, and check out the scene for myself." Before he left, he called to the Bladebreakers, "It was nice meeting you guys. Good luck on your tournament!"  
  
At length, Ryo disappeared into the massive crowd of people rushing through the hallway. Eli then turned to the group and smiled.  
  
"So, are you guys ready for some intense training?"  
  
"You bet 'cha we are!" Max exclaimed.  
  
Eli began to lead the team down the hall. Tyea, the other hand, turned the opposite direction until Ray's voice called out, "Hey, Tyea aren't you coming?"  
  
The young girl turned and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, you guys, but I've got training of my own to do." She waved. "I'll see you later! Bye!"

* * *

Almost two hours had passed since the Bladebreakers initiated their training session. They were in a specialized room, which was equipped with obstacle courses, and virtual simulations. Kai and Ray had just finished their fifth round in the obstacle course, when commotion from across the room caught their attention.  
  
They walked over to find Max engaged in an intense battle with a simulation blader. The hologram blader had nearly knocked Max's beyblade out of the dish, had the blond not evaded his attack. Sparks flew as both blades clashed upon each other. Sweat ran down Max's face as he carefully watched his opponent's blade.  
  
"That guy's pretty good for a hologram," Kenny commented.  
  
Eli nodded. "These holograms were designed to posses the skills of actual bladers. And the beyblades, in the same way, were designed to be able to respond to the hologram's command." Tyson frowned. "What's the point of a simulation blader when you can battle a real one?"  
  
Eli chuckled. "Well, for one thing, these simulation bladers' skill level can be adjusted to be able to fit your level of proficiency. In that way, you can test your maximum ability and see where your limits are. And secondly, they, unlike other bladers, are available twenty-four seven, and you won't ever have to worry about them getting tired of battling or complaining when they lose."  
  
Suddenly, the boys heard Max call out a command to Draciel, and within seconds the hologram's beyblade flew out of the dish and landed near Max's feet. He bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Not bad," said Max.  
  
"Not bad yourself," came a feminine voice.  
  
The boys turned to see Ami and the other girls standing there giggling.  
  
"Did you miss us?" Ami asked, as she strode up to Eli and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Barely," Eli joked, as his girlfriend sent him a glare.  
  
"I thought you girls went shopping," Ray said.  
  
"We did," Leah replied. "Then we got bored and decided to come and see what you guys were up to."  
  
"And it's almost lunchtime, anyway," Madison added.  
  
At that note, Tyson's stomach gave a loud rumble. Tyson smiled sheepishly and said, "Maddy's right. I say we blow this Popsicle stand and get something to eat!"  
  
When everyone agreed to Tyson's proposition, they all began to head out.  
  
As they were walking down the hall, Kristy glanced around and asked, "Hey, where's Tyea?" "We're going to get her now," Eli replied, as he opened a door and walked inside.  
  
The group entered a brightly lit room, full of computers and machinery. In the front of the room was a giant fiberglass window of some sort, and below that was a beyblade arena. Three men were carefully monitoring the computers, and below in the area, seemed to be two bladers engaged in a battle.  
  
Eli walked up to one of the men. "Hi, Ron."  
  
The older man glanced up and smiled. "Hey, Eli." He looked behind him and took notice of the company. "I see you brought some friends."  
  
Eli smiled in response before asking, "So, how's she doing?"  
  
"Well, pretty good right now. Everything looks stable, and there doesn't seem to be an increase in her heart rate. Her brain frequencies seem to be within normal range, too."  
  
By now, the group was looking down below at the action in the arena. Two bladers, evidently competent, clashed their beyblades only to find that they we equal in strength. What was out of the ordinary was the fact that they wore white jumpsuits and computerized helmets.  
  
"Is that Tyea down there?" Silver asked, taking notice of a girl with a sea green braid.  
  
"Yup," answered Ami.  
  
Beads of sweat began to form above Tyea's brow, as she took slow and even breaths. She watched her opponent's beyblade as it suddenly attempted to make an assault. Luckily, her beyblade had dodged the attack just in time, and spun around to make a quick retaliation. Just as she did though, Tyea's opponent called upon her bit-beast, which took her by surprise. The challenger's bit-beast, which appeared to be a giant, fiery salamander, made a swipe for Tyea's beyblade until she quickly evaded the attack. The battle between the two began to get intense. Clash upon clash, neither bladers seemed to want to back down.  
  
The group in the control room watched in sheer awe and anxiety, wondering who would come out as the victor.  
  
"I don't get it," Leah said. "Why doesn't Tyea call out her bit-beast?"  
  
"'Cause it's not as easy as it looks," Kai replied.  
  
Everyone turned to Kai for an explanation, when suddenly they heard Tyea call, "Zephyr, c'mon out!"  
  
The center of Tyea's beyblade began to glow, and then a bright light flashed. The light gradually dimmed to reveal the shimmering figure of Tyea's human-like bit-beast. Zephyr had a slender body, with bright blue eyes and short silver hair. A silver mask covered her mouth, and had it not been for her enormous hawkish wings, and talon-like hands and feet, she would have appeared to be an average woman.  
  
The group gasped at the sight before them. It was the first time they had ever witnessed a bit-beast with human qualities. Zephyr was beautiful, and yet had a rather ominous aura. "What in the world is that?!" Silver gasped.  
  
"It's called a demi-beast, half bit-beast, half human," Ami explained. "Zephyr isn't exactly your normal, everyday bit-beast."  
  
"A demi-beast?" repeated Kristy.  
  
Eli nodded. "We still don't know enough about demi-beasts to be able to give a clear explanation about them; they're very rare. We only know of three other bladers who posses these kinds of bit-beasts. But, basically, because they're half human, they have a deeper connection with their master than regular bit-beasts do. When in battle, the blader and the demi-beast sort of become one in the mind and body."  
  
Everyone was speechless as they averted their gaze back to the battle below. The salamander-like bit-beast had just unleashed a powerful flamethrower attack that barely missed Zephyr. As she dodged the attack, however, her opponent staged an uppercut blow, sending his scaly fist up her abdomen. At the same time, Tyea felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area; she winced as she strained to remain standing. Zephyr hunched over in pain, as Tyea's beyblade began to wobble unsteadily.  
  
"It's looks like Tyea's hurt!" exclaimed Max. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I get it!"  
  
Everyone turned to Ray, who had come to a revelation. "Tyea and Zephyr are basically interconnected with each other. And so, whatever injury Zephyr receives during battle, Tyea can feel her pain, as well."  
  
Eli nodded, and smiled at the observable youth. Kai, on the other hand, watched Tyea, as concern clouded his mahogany orbs. Suddenly, a sharp beeping started to sound from the machines. Eli and Ami ran over to Ron, who was frantically trying to read the analysis.  
  
"Everything seems to be increasing, her heart rate, brain frequencies," Ron said, as he read over the computer monitor. "Her energy is rising. She's preparing for a full-scale attack."  
  
"Will she be able to handle it?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Fearful doubt was evident in the man's voice. We can't go on much longer, thought Zephyr, as she shielded herself from another flamethrower. Mistress, we must finish this now!  
  
"In that case, let's finish this with a Hurricane Gale, Zephyr! We're going all out!" Tyea replied.  
  
Once the fiery blast diminished, Zephyr's large wings spread out and came over her like a cloak. She slowly started to spin, and within seconds, her spinning became faster and faster, creating a powerful wind that almost sent the dueling bladers off their feet. Zephyr, who almost seemed like a tornado, moved towards the challenger bit-beast. Although the fiery lizard tried to escape Zephyr's piercing wind attack, he could not overcome the attack's powerful, magnetic-like pull. Once the two bit-beasts clashed, there was an explosion and smoke filled the arena.  
  
Tyea fell to her knees panting, while the other blader shielded her eyes; the group in the control room strained to see beyond the smoke that clouded the arena. The outcome of the battle was revealed when the haze finally cleared. Both beyblades had been knocked out of the dish.  
  
Ron came over the P.A. and announced, "This battle has come to a draw. Good job, you two." Feeling light-headed, Tyea was still breathless as she removed her computerized helmet. She remained on her knees, deciding that she was still too weak to stand. Meanwhile, the other blader had removed her helmet as well, and bent down before Tyea, holding out her beyblade.  
  
Tyea took her beyblade and smiled. "Thanks, Rhi. You were awesome back there, by the way."  
  
The redhead smirked. "What can I say? There are only a handful of people who can match my skills and abilities."  
  
Tyea rolled her eyes at her friend's ego.  
  
Rhi chuckled. "Sorry about that last blow, though. I hope it didn't hurt too much. I told Blazer to ease up on his uppercuts."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. If I'm ever going to get any stronger, I'm going to have to learn to resist the pain."  
  
"You know, Tyea, instead of wearing yourself out in attempt to gain more energy, why don't you try to find a way to work with what you have? Try to conserve your energy, and use little by little during the battle."  
  
Suddenly the doors to the arena slid open, and in walked Eli followed by the rest of the crew. Tyea slowly stood up, wobbling slightly as she did.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ami asked.  
  
Tyea shrugged. "I've been better." With that, the teenage girl yawned.  
  
Worried, the others traded uncertain glances.  
  
"Well," Tyea said. "I'm going to get freshened up. Do you guys mind waiting a couple of minutes?"  
  
"Not at all," Eli replied. "Take your time. We'll just be in the lobby."  
  
"Great! I won't take long."  
  
As Tyea was walking out, exhaustion overwhelmed her, causing her to nearly trip and fall. Luckily, Kai had been there to catch her. Tyea looked up, and their gaze locked once again. Almost instantly her alertness returned, as the feel of Kai's arms around her just about had her melting into his embrace.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kai asked quietly. "Do you need any help?"  
  
Tyea shook her head and hastily replied, "No, I'm fine. Thanks, anyway."  
  
She quickly walked out of the room, while trying to hide the blush that shaded her face. Kai just stood there, slightly disappointed. All the while, the group had been simply observing the scene that had just transpired.  
  
Leah leaned over to Kristy and whispered, "That was rather interesting."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kristy snapped back.  
  
Taken aback by Kristy's reaction, Leah held up her hands defensively. "Hey, all I'm saying is that I've never seen Kai warm up to anyone else but you. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Kristy sighed. "I'm sorry, Leah. I kind of got a little defensive there for minute."  
  
Leah smiled. "Don't worry about it, Kristy. I know where you're coming from."  
  
"You gotta admit though," Silver added. "Maybe it's just me, but Kai and Tyea do seem pretty close."  
  
"But, of course, I'm sure they're just good friends," reassured Madison, as the other girls agreed.  
  
Nevertheless, Kristy couldn't help but frown at the thought of Kai and Tyea together. She gazed over at her boyfriend and wondered, _if he and Tyea had a past relationship together, Kai would've told me right?_ Kristy shook her head, scolding herself for doubting his honesty in the first place. She simply sighed, and decided to dismiss the thought, knowing that it would bring nothing but problems if she ever mentioned it, especially to Kai. 


	4. Startling Revelations

**Chapter IV: Startling Revelations**

* * *

That night, while everyone was in the den watching a movie, the telephone rang. Tyea had gotten up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tyea," came a voice. "It's Ryo."  
  
Tyea smiled. "Hi, Ryo. Are you already in Australia?"  
  
"Yeah, I got here a couple of hours ago. Listen, you won't believe what I just found out." He paused. "Apparently, that bit-beast that was stolen - Thundra - is really a demi-beast!"  
  
Tyea gasped. "Are you serious?"  
  
"No joke. I talked to Davis Cloud privately, and he told me so himself. That explains why he's well known for never using a bit-beast in battle. He's been trying to keep it low-profile."  
  
"Did he tell you how it got stolen?"  
  
"Apparently it was after the match. According to Davis, he was walking out of the locker room, when someone grabbed him. The last thing he remembered seeing was an orb of some sort, and then he got knocked out."  
  
The teenage girl frowned, and analyzed Ryo's report.  
  
At long last, Ryo asked, "Tyea, are you still there?"  
  
"What?" She blinked. "Oh! Y-yeah. Sorry, Ryo, I kind of got distracted. Anyway, thanks for telling me this."  
  
"I figured it could help, being that you can probably relate to the guy. I haven't found anything else out, though. But, I'll keep you posted."  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
"No problem. Hey, I gotta go; I'll talk to you later, though. Bye!"  
  
Once she heard a click on the other line, Tyea slowly placed the phone back in its cradle and returned to the den.  
  
Upon seeing Tyea enter the room, Rudy turned to her and asked, "Who was it?"  
  
"Ryo," she answered. "He's in Australia now."  
  
"Did he find out anything?" Eli inquired, as Tyea took her respective seat beside him.  
  
She gave a small nod. "Thundra is a demi-beast," she said quietly.  
  
Eli's eyes went wide. "Well, would you look at that? Talk about ironic."  
  
"You don't think whoever stole Thundra is after demi-beasts, do you?"  
  
Eli shrugged. "We can't tell for sure, right now. And we don't even know how this guy was able to find out about Davis's demi-beast."  
  
"True," Tyea agreed. "I should probably call Sirus tomorrow, and see what's up."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Eli said.  
  
And so the two averted their gaze back on the T.V. As they were watching, Tyea spotted Kai, who had his arm wrapped around Kristy's waist; Kristy gently leaned her head on Kai's shoulder. Once again, Tyea could feel that burning sensation in her heart, as she forced back her tears.

* * *

The next morning, Tyea had woken up rather early, and decided to cook breakfast. As she was stirring some pancake batter and frying eggs, she quietly hummed a tune to a song her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. She had always found the song soothing, and it calmed her when she felt anxious or upset.  
  
Once all the food was cooked, she began to set the able. Just as she was in the middle of her preparation, though, she heard the doorbell ring. Tyea answered the door, only to meet with a young man and woman, who appeared to be about two or three years older than her.  
  
"Sirus, Ariel, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Ariel, who had curly sky blue hair and pink eyes, smiled apologetically. "We're sorry to impose on you like this, Tyea, but we've got an emergency."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tyea said. "I was planning to call you guys, anyway. Come in."  
  
Tyea led the two into the dining room, and they all took a seat at the table.  
  
"So, what's the big emergency?" Tyea asked.  
  
"I think you know," Sirus said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You heard about that whole incident in Australia, didn't you?"  
  
Tyea nodded, prompting Sirus to continue. "Davis is bull-headed; always has, always will."  
  
Tyea blinked. "Wait, you know him?"  
  
Sirus sneered. "Knew him. We lost contact over the years, but I warned him that making a name for himself as a first-class blader was risky, especially with Thundra in his possession."  
  
"A friend of mine investigating the case told me that the last thing Davis saw before he was knocked out was an orb."  
  
"An orb?" Sirus asked, as he raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean an orb?"  
  
"I don't know. That's all he told me," Tyea said. There was a long pause before she inquired, "So, what are we going to do about Davis?"  
  
"I, for one, am planning to pay him a visit," Sirus replied, running his gloved hand through his hair. "I wanna give him a piece of my mind."  
  
"And what about Cody and Tamara? Have you talked to them?"  
  
"We tried to get in get in touch with them," the young man said. "But, we don't even know where the heck they are." He paused. "Besides, that's not our only problem."  
  
He looked to Ariel, who frowned. She young woman sighed before  
speaking.  
  
"I've been having the strangest dreams lately. In fact, I have reason to believe that my dreams are more or less premonitions."  
  
"Premonitions?" Tyea's forehead creased with confusion. "About what?"  
  
"I'm not so sure. But, in my dreams, there's this dark figure of a boy, who takes our demi-beasts away. I can't really make out who he is, though. Then, everything is engulfed by darkness and it seems as if our demi- beasts' spirits are combined to form this horrible monster. All I can remember is that beast wreaking havoc everywhere." Ariel narrowed her eyes at the thought.  
  
Speechless, Tyea just looked from Ariel to Sirus. The dark-haired teenager leaned back on his chair, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Whatever's going on, we have to get to the bottom of it," Sirus said, rather harshly. "I don't think Thundra being stolen was just a coincidence."  
  
Just then, the entire household entered the room. However, they stopped short in their tracks, once they spotted the unexpected guests. Ariel beamed as soon as she saw Rudy; she quickly stood up and went to meet him.  
  
"I missed you," Ariel whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Rudy's neck. "I missed you, too," Rudy replied, and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
Eli smiled, as he approached Sirus, and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Well, if it isn't Sirus and Ariel. What brings you guys to this neck of the woods?"  
  
"And to think you'd finally grow out of your sarcastic humor, eh Eli?" Sirus sassed back.  
  
Eli chuckled, while the others began taking their seats at the table. Tyea, along with Alfred, had gone into the kitchen to serve breakfast. Once everyone was settled, Sirus and Ariel explained the purpose of their visit, and updated everyone on their current situation.  
  
"So, you guys have demi-beasts, too?" Kenny asked. "And Davis Cloud; it's no wonder why no one's ever seen him battle with a bit-beast."  
  
Tyea turned to Sirus. "Are you still planning to go to Australia?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'll be coming back though; I just have to get Cloud. I think it's best if we all stick together."  
  
Tyea gave a small nod. "Right. In the meantime, I'll try to get in contact with Cody and Tamara."  
  
The entire day was practically devoted to training, since the Bladebreakers' London tournament was coming up the next day. Sirus and Eli had left for Australia, and Ariel chose to stay behind, partially to help Tyea, but mostly to spend time with Rudy. Tyea and Ariel worked well through the night brainstorming various ways to find their two other companions. Ultimately, they came to no avail.  
  
The following day, everyone had woken up early, and was starting to load into the B.B.A bus. The morning air was cool, and there was a light breeze, which softly blew through the leaves of the trees. The sun had just risen over the horizon, emblazing the sky with its heavenly light. While everybody was preparing, Ariel and Ami were still in the house, waiting for Tyea to get off the phone.  
  
"Any luck with Cody and Tamara?" asked Ami.  
  
Ariel sighed exasperatingly. "This wouldn't be so hard if they weren't always on the move."  
  
At long last, Tyea emerged from the shadows of the hallway, a somewhat worried look upon her face.  
  
"So, how are Sirus and the others?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Their flight was delayed because of a severe thunderstorm. They should be here either by tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"So, why the long face, Tyea?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable being separated like this."  
  
"Don't worry," assured Ariel. "I'm sure they'll be okay." 


	5. A Close Call

**Chapter V: A Close Call**

****

* * *

The Bladebreakers finally arrived at the beyblade stadium, where the tournament was to be held. The stadium stood tall and was dome-shaped. A crystalline design, which glinted in the sunlight, lied in the center of the dome roof. The vicinity around it was crowded with people from all over the world, as well as venders, selling food and drinks or souvenirs.

Tyson's eyes gleamed at the sight of hotdogs on an open grill. **_"FOOD!"_** he exclaimed, as he made a mad rush for the hotdog stand.

Unfortunately, Silver caught him by his shirt collar, and pulled him back. "Hold it, Tyson," she said. "You_ just_ had breakfast!"

"Silver, that was over thirty minutes ago!"

Astounded, the teenage girl slapped her forehead, and moaned. Max and Ray, who had been watching the scene, laughed, and then called to the couple to catch up with the rest of the group.

The group entered the stadium and, while Kenny went to register the team, the others waited in the lobby. As the others were idly chatting, Tyea was busy observing the crowd, partially hoping to spot something unusual.

"I wouldn't be surprised if fire started shooting from your eyes, with the way you're staring at people." Tyea turned to see Kai approach her. He leaned on the wall beside her, with a small smile tugging at his lips. "You've been really distant lately," he said. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Tyea sighed. "Slightly," she answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Kai, himself, was feeling somewhat uneasy around Tyea. However, within the few words that were exchanged, was a mutual understanding between the two. It was an understanding that told them both that no matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.

"Okay, you guys, we're all set and done," said Kenny, as he approached the group. "We ought to get going and prepare for the preliminaries."

Kristy, Silver, Leah, and Madison all shared a group hug.

"Good luck, Kristy," Leah said. "And you, too, boys." "Yeah," Madison giggled. "Don't be too hard on them." She gave Ray a quick peck on the lips, just as Silver and Leah did with Tyson and Max.

Tyea looked to Kai, and gave a small smile. Kai nodded knowingly, and said, "Be careful."

On that note, the Bladebreakers made their way down the hall, and disappeared among the crowd of people.

After a while, Rudy declared, "Well, I think it's about time we go find our seats." The others agreed and headed for the arena.

Unbeknownst to them, however, was a shady individual, who watched Tyea and Ariel with suspicious eyes. In his hands were two crystal orbs, which glowed brightly, like fire.  
  
"Hmm..." the man said, as he narrowed his eyes on the two girls.

* * *

The London Beyblade Tournament was a grand event. The bladers worldwide, with admirable skills came to battle with the finest, and the crowd was filled with some of the most enthusiastic and biggest beyblade fans around. During the preliminaries, the crowd went wild, as the competing teams were introduced. Yet, it wasn't until the third round when things really started to heat up, and the crowd began to take their zeal to another level. The Bladebreakers were up, and Max had just beaten a member of the Twisterz. Up next was Kristy. As she stepped up to the dish, shouts and whistles could be heard from the crowd, as the J-man introduced her. "And next up for the Bladebreakers is the dangerously beautiful Kristy Pryce!"

Tyson laughed. "Looks like the crowd has come to love Kristy as much as you, eh Kai?" Kai just ignored Tyson, as he watched Kristy; he crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you guys ready?" The J-man paused. "Okay, three...two...one...LET IT RIP!"

Both Kristy and her opponent launched their beyblades, which landed perfectly in the dish. The two blades circled each other once, and then clashed, causing sparks to fly within the dish.

"Go Kristy!" Madison yelled, waving her fist in the air.

The others looked at her, with eyes wide with shock. When she saw everyone staring at her, she gave a sheepish grin and blushed. "Sorry, you guys," she said. "Can't help but get into the spirit, right?"

All of a sudden, the lights in the arena went out, causing an alarming stir in the crowd. Tyea held her breath, as she waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust to the pitch-black darkness.

"Do not panic, folks," the J-man announced. "It's probably just a short circuit. Our technical crew is working right now to get this problem fixed."

Suddenly, the cry of a falcon echoed throughout the arena, as a glowing sphere-like item soared over the crowd of startled spectators. At the same time, both Tyea and Ariel's beyblades began to glow, as if they were responding to the radiant orb. As soon as Tyea saw that the glowing orb was headed their way, she immediately bolted from her seat, and grabbed Ariel's hand.

"C'mon!" she exclaimed. "We gotta get out of here!" Before Ariel could protest, she was already being dragged through the isles.

Despite the lack of light, Tyea did her best to make out the setting. The two eventually reached the exit doors, and rushed out. To their disappointment, though, the hall was just as dark as the stadium. Before they could devise a plan, the girls heard the flapping of wings and heavy

footsteps coming from down the hall. They quickly dashed down the opposite direction, with the dim glow of their beyblades as their only source of light. Once Tyea and Ariel finally came to an intersection, they nodded to each other as if to affirm their plan, and then each turned opposite directions. The dark figure from before eventually reached the intersection, and he paused. He held out the two orbs in his hands and scrutinized them, before tossing one of them to his silver-winged falcon. They then split up, with the man trailing behind Tyea.

Tired and breathless, Tyea forced herself to keep running, as she was in desperate hopes to escape whatever it was that threatened her. In the darkness of the hallway, though, she suddenly tripped on something and nearly crashed into a wall. Tyea grasped her arm in pain, as she sunk to her knees. That's when fear overwhelmed her, when she saw the dark silhouette of a man advancing towards her; in his hand was a glowing orb.

"This won't hurt a bit," the man said with a raspy voice, as he held the orb up to her face.

The light of the orb hypnotized Tyea, and her body went numb. As hard as she tried to resist, she felt powerless and immobilized. All at once, she fell into a daze; her eyes became faint, as a ghostly haze drifted into the orb. Tyea, Zephyr called. Tyea you must resist! A void sensation began to envelop Tyea's heart, and although she was aware of it, she couldn't fight back.

Just then, the teenage girl heard a familiar voice call out, "Tyea, you must stand strong." Tyea blinked, as if the trance had been broken, and turned away. Caught off guard, the man withdrew, while Tyea slowly stood up.

When she spotted an opening, she took her chance and ran past the man before he could grab her. Tyea had barely run a couple of paces when the lights suddenly flashed on. She quickly looked behind her only to see an empty hall.

"Tyea!" called Ariel, as she ran towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Tyea. "And you?"

Ariel chuckled. "I was able to loose the birdbrain hands down." Tyea gave a meek smile, as she and Ariel headed outside.

* * *

Police cars and B.B.I vehicles were already surrounding the area, while investigators interrogated several witnesses. 

The Bladebreakers and their friends were earnestly awaiting the appearance of their other two companions, when Rhi came up to the group. "Is Tyea still in the building?"

Rudy nodded.

"So, did you find out what caused the blackout?"

"Apparently, someone had messed with the electrical wiring. So, I'm guessing this was all planned beforehand. No bit-beasts were stolen, though."

"Not yet, I hope," said Ami.

Rhi just looked at her, dumbfounded.

Just then, Max called out, "Hey, look! I think that's them!"

The group ran to meet Tyea and Ariel, as they emerged from the stadium. Kai, who had been in the lead, asked, "Are you guys okay?" He more so referred to Tyea, who was clutching her injured arm.

"We're fine." Tyea assured, though she winced slightly.

"So, Tyea, what happened?" Ami asked.

"Someone was trying to steal our demi-beasts, all right. Whoever he was, he got away." She paused, and narrowed her eyes. "He had this orb of some sort. When I looked into it, I felt paralyzed, and it was as if Zephyr was slipping away from me."

Everyone just traded uncertain glances, and Rhi simply listened, though she was utterly confused. At length, Rhi spoke up. "Well, Tyea whatever is going on, we'll handle it from here. I suggest you get that arm of yours fixed." With that, she walked off and joined the other investigators in their inspection.

Afterwards, everybody decided to head back to the mansion, considering the day's events. During the bus ride back, Rudy watched, as Tyea quietly sat and looked out the window. "A penny for your thoughts?" Rudy asked, as he took a seat beside her.

Tyea gently smiled. "Mom helped me, when that guy was trying to take Zephyr away. She told me to stand strong."

Rudy, himself, smiled. He reached out a hand, and tucked a strand of hair behind Tyea's ear. "Looks like she's still watching over us, huh?"

Tyea nodded, and went back to looking out the window.


	6. Legend of the Demibeasts

**Chapter VI: Legend of the Demi-beasts**

****

* * *

"Ow! Not so tight, will you?" Tyea exclaimed, as she jerked her arm away.Ami sighed. "Tyea, hold still. We're never going to get this on.""I don't see why I need a sling. It's only a small sprain.""You're lucky your arm was the only thing you injured," Rudy said, as he entered the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, beside her and gazed at her with solemn eyes. "Tyea, I've always supported you in everything you did, but as your older brother, I also have a responsibility to keep a close eye on you. Just promise me you'll be more careful next time. I don't want to lose you, too."Tyea nodded and smiled. "Okay, I promise," she said, as Rudy embraced her.He gently kissed Tyea's forehead, then left the room, followed by Ami and Ariel. As soon as they were gone, Tyea fell back on her bed, and let out an exasperated sigh. That's when something caught her eye from inside her closet. She walked over to it, and pulled out a rectangular box. Pensively, she opened the olden box, and began browsing through its many items.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an island off the coast of Ireland lay an enormous castle. A thunderstorm was brewing in the area, as lighting flashed in the sky, silhouetting the ominous citadel.Inside one of the dark rooms of the castle, was man with long silver hair, and ice blue eyes. He walked towards the window, and pushed aside the velvet curtains to observe the darkening sky. "Hmm, and so the sky sheds tears once again."

"Lord Jaller," addressed a woman, as she entered the room. She wore a tight- fitting ninja outfit, and her long, raven black hair was tied into a high ponytail.

The man turned slightly, and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Ah, Kasumi, any news from Willis?"

The woman hesitated before answering, "I'm afraid he was unsuccessful at obtaining the two demi-beasts. Surprisingly, one of the bladers was able to break free from the orb's spell."

"What was this blader's name?"

"I believe it was Tyea Avalon." Jaller remained silent, as he contemplated on what Kasumi had said.

"Avalon, is it? She must have a strong will to be able to break free from such a powerful hold." He smirked. "Very well. We'll just have to try again, won't we?"

Taken aback by his response, the female warrior argued, "But, Lord Jaller, are you sure it's wise to-"

"Just because she was able to break free once, doesn't mean she can do it again. In time, her demi-beast will be mine," Jaller said, as he glared at the stormy skies.

* * *

Back in London, nightfall had come to pass over the lively city. Streetlights were turned on, as stars began dotting the night sky; the full moon radiated its luminous light upon the shadowed earth. The Bladebreakers and their friends had just finished dinner, and were currently in the den discussing the day's events, with the exception of Tyea and Ariel.

"So, how's Tyea doing?" Madison asked.

"She didn't come down for dinner."

"She said she wasn't hungry, but she's okay." Ami shrugged.

"It's not like her injury is critical or anything."

Just then, Ariel entered the room. "Well, I just talked to Sirus. He wasn't exactly happy to hear that our demi-beasts were nearly stolen." She gave a sheepish smile, as she fell into Rudy's lap. "He, Eli, and Davis should be here by tomorrow."

"What are you guys planning to do, though?" Tyson asked. "I mean you don't even know who was trying to steal your demi-beasts in the first place."

Stumped by the blader's question, everyone remained silent, as if to formulate some sort of solution. Kai, who had been off in the corner listening to the conversation, suddenly exited the room. He went unnoticed by all, except Kristy, who went to follow him.  
  
Outside, the stars sparkled like diamonds against the darkened sky, as a calm wind blew and crickets chirped their nocturnal song. Kai, however, disregarded the serenity of the atmosphere, as he walked out into the balcony and leaned on the railings. Not long after, Kristy joined him.

He glanced up to look at her, as she neared him. "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked, marveling at the environment. Instead of answering, Kai lapsed into another one of his silences. He simply looked over his shoulder at the landscape before him.

Kristy sighed dejectedly. Her eyes rested intently on Kai's face, as she asked, "You're worried about Tyea, aren't you?"

"And why wouldn't I be?" he retorted.

Kristy blinked, as she was shocked by his reaction. At length, she drew in a breath before speaking. "Kai..." She hesitated a moment. "Is there something you want to tell me about you and Tyea?" Kristy's question immediately caught his attention.

He turned to look at her, as an awkward stillness began to envelop the two. Kristy held her breath, while she eagerly waited for Kai's response. "What makes you think that?" he cautiously asked.

Kristy shrugged. "I-I don't know. You two just seem really close. It makes me wonder if you were ever in a relationship with her."

Kai closed his eyes and turned away. "If by relationship you mean a romantic one, then no. Tyea and I are just..." He faltered, as if he were unsure of his answer. "We're just friends, Kristy." Kai averted his gaze back on his girlfriend, whose hazel eyes threatened to overflow with tears. He smiled, as he pulled her into an embrace, and ran his fingers through her soft red hair. "Listen, I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that," he whispered into her ear.

Kristy let out a quiet sigh of relief, and smiled. Returning Kai embrace, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his chest. "I love you, too, Kai," she said.

Kai gazed lovingly at her, before he bent down and pulled Kristy into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Tyea was in her bedroom, rummaging through the olden box, when Zephyr emerged from her beyblade. The hawkish demi-beast approached the bed, where Tyea sat, and silently watched her mistress. It was nearly midnight, and the rest of the household was already sound asleep.

"May I ask what you are looking for, Mistress?"

Tyea sighed. "To tell you the truth, Zephyr, I'm not exactly sure. But, if my mother was able to help me once, maybe she can help me again." She pulled out an aged journal, and began scanning through its pages. "My parents studied the history of bit-beasts, so there's gotta be something in here that can help us."

Inserted between the pages of the journal were several pictures, some of which had Rudy and Tyea when they were much younger. Tyea smiled adoringly as she was looking through the photos, and suddenly stopped to gaze at one picture in particular. In the photograph was eight-year-old Tyea, with her parents and Rudy, sitting atop a picnic blanket, among an autumn setting. The leaves on the trees were painted with shades of golden yellow, orange and red.

"You miss them, don't you?" Zephyr quietly asked.

Tyea sighed. "This picture was taken a couple of days before the accident. At first, I didn't understand why they left us...or, at least, I didn't want to accept their death. I was so devastated that even Rudy began to worry about me."

"Sometimes, Tyea, denial only leads to more pain."

"I suppose it does," the teenage girl agreed.

Just then, as she was flipping through the pages, a folded piece of paper fell out of the journal; curious, she opened it. Tyea's golden yellow eyes widened, as she read through the note. On the paper were sketching of what appeared to be demi-beasts. In fact, one of the illustrations was indeed Zephyr. Tyea was also able to recognize the other demi-beasts to be those of her friends'.

However, there were two unfamiliar demi-beasts; one appeared to be a combination between a flower and a pixie, and the second the creature looked far fiercer than the others. Below it was writing that read: Ilex.

"Interesting..." Tyea murmured.

"Hey, Zephyr, take a look at this." Zephyr, too, faltered when she saw the drawings. Tyea pointed to the unknown demi-beasts. "Do they look familiar?"

Zephyr shook her head. "Not at all, Mistress. Then again, I can't really remember much about my past."

Tyea blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Most bit-beasts have been in existence for centuries, maybe even as far back as when we freely roamed the earth. Usually, a bit-beast holds knowledge of its past, though in my case, I only have mere fragments of vague memories."

"So, bit-beasts were once free spirits?"

"Not even spirits, Mistress; actual, living creatures. The story goes that our powers became too powerful, and thus we were sealed away in order to protect the Earth in its entirety. That is how we bit-beasts came to be what we are today."

As Tyea was absorbing what Zephyr had said, she glanced down once again at the menacing demi-beast. "I just know there's a dark force behind this whole conspiracy. Do you think we'll be powerful enough to take on whatever's after us?"

Unsure of what to say, Zephyr remained silent. Tyea sighed, and her gaze dropped to the floor. "There is an ancient technique that just might help us," Zephyr said a minute later. "However, it's also very risky."

Tyea glanced up, and looked at her demi-beast attentively as if to gesture her to continue.

"The technique," Zephyr said. "Involves the two of us fusing with each other." "A fusion technique?" Zephyr nodded. "What we have now Mistress is merely a bond between a blader, and her demi-beast. But, with this technique, we go beyond that bond, and actually fuse together to ultimately share one mind and body."

"I'm guessing that it's harder than it sounds."

"Not only that, but it's also dangerous. In order for our bodies to combine, your body must be able to handle my level of energy. If it cannot maintain control of my energy..."

Tyea glanced down, knowing very well the expected outcome. She thought for a moment, trying to decide between the pros and cons of her chosen take of action. At length, Tyea arose from her bed, and audaciously stood before Zephyr.

"Let's do it," she declared.

For a moment, Zephyr hesitated. "But, Mistress-"

"Zephyr, I know our chances of making this work may be dicey, but it's the only line of defense we've got right now." Tyea's expression softened, and she smiled. "Before my mother passed away, she told me to keep you close to my heart. And today, when that guy almost took you away, I had this terrible empty feeling right here." She brought her hand up to her heart. "I'm not about to lose you, Zephyr."

Zephyr could sense the love and determination within the few words her mistress spoke. She, too, had felt the void sensation as she was being abducted; she hadn't liked it anymore than Tyea did.

After a while, the demi-beast nodded. "Very well, Mistress. If that is what you wish. But, do know that this will involve a lot of hard work and training." Tyea smirked. "If that's what it takes to protect you and my friends, then so be it."


End file.
